


Sweet Tooth

by HomoSocks



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Cream, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoSocks/pseuds/HomoSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki Momoi looks better covered in sweets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

A/N: It has been while since I've written smut so enjoy this little lemon I've created. I tried my best to keep them in character and not too cracky here. So please leave a review if you like it! I'll be sure to write more lemon in the future if I have your support my beautiful readers!

Rating: M

Genre: Lemon/Humor

Pairings: MurasakibaraღMomoi

.oO Sweet Tooth Oo.

It was unbearably hot.

The hottest day of the summer in fact. Murasakibara wasn't at all happy with this heat wave striking right in the middle of his summer vacation. The tall player wanted to relax and laze around, that was hard to do in this heat. He felt like he was dying a thousand slow deaths while sitting in front of numerous fans in his living room.

Somehow the lazy boy found the resolve to venture outside into the sun. In truth he risked exposure to the sun because he was hungry, Murasakibara knew there was an ice cream vendor just down the street. Luckily for him they hadn't run out of the cold snack yet, usually on days like these they'd be all sold out.

It was at the ice cream stand the tall teenager noticed something pink below him. He could recognize that shade of pink anywhere.

"Sa-chin?" Murasakibara asked in his usual lazy tone of voice. The girl at the front of the line turned to face him, she cheerfully greeted him offering to buy him his ice cream. Murasakibara was thankful for this since he had been at the end of a long line.

"I didn't think I'd see you here!" Momoi nudged his arm playfully before handing over his three scoops of ice cream.

"I live down there." Murasakibara pointed down the road turning his lilac gaze down at her. "I moved here after I started attending Yosen. My dad got a new job around here." Despite being the way he was... His parents were actually very hard working people.

"I see." Momoi started licking gently at the ice cream in her hand. Murasakibara looked down at his own cone and was alarmed to see the rate it was melting at. Being such a veteran in snacks and sweets he should've known this would happen.

"Oh no," Murabarasaki stated in a melodramatic way that made Momoi start to giggle. "We have to get inside, Sa-chin." He told her urgently turning on his heels beginning to power walk back to his home. With legs as long as his Momoi had to jog to keep up with the strange boy. Any other man would take notice of Momoi's large chest glistening with sweat bouncing around in her tank top as she hurried to keep up. Murasakibara was more concerned with his precious ice cream.

"Atsushi! Wait!" Momoi pleaded while jogging next to him. "What about my friends? They were going to meet me over there."

If she wanted to stay behind and let her treat die a quick death he wouldn't stop her. Momoi continued to follow her old friend without much more protest though. It wasn't long before they were inside Murasakibara's front door. They both slipped their flip flops off at the door before moving into the living room overrun with fans.

"It is pretty cool in here." Momoi admitted pulling at her collar to let some air into her top. "Still hot but not as bad as outside."

Murasakibara nodded wordlessly before plopping down onto a couch, he was completely worn out from the walk to and from the ice cream vendor. He silently started nibbling on the melting ice cream in his hand. Momoi skipped over before plopping down right beside him beginning to lick at her own cone again.

Everything was calm until some of Momoi's ice cream dribbled off the end of her cone into her cleavage. She pulled a small handkerchief from her shorts pocket ready to wipe the excess ice cream away. That was when Murasakibara's huge hand stopped hers from advancing any further. She looked up at him confused by this sudden gesture.

"Don't waste it." Murasakibara told her simply.

"Then what am I suppose to do with it?"

"Eat it." He responded like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't reach it, Atsushi. Besides it is just melting more I should just wipe it away- Ah!" She was caught off guard when the boy towering over her leaned over putting his face right into her chest. She bit her bottom lip to suppress another cry when she felt his tongue tickling her skin while lapping up the treat between her breasts.

She was speechless when he straightened back up like nothing happened, completely unfazed by the highly inappropriate thing he just had done. A bright blush colored her cheeks as she pressed her thighs together firmly. Desperately she tried to bottle up the sudden heat forming in the pit of her stomach.

Momoi tried to balance her ice cream cone in a shaky hand. She didn't want to spill any again... Then again maybe that was exactly what she wanted. The pinkette did her best to shake off all these sudden hormones overflowing inside of her. Her light pink hues glanced over at the bigger teenager to see some of his treat drip onto his chest. He simply wiped it on the end of his finger before sucking it all off.

The heat in her stomach was beginning to catch fire. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, Momoi should leave, that is what she told herself. In reality there was no way she could go anywhere now. Once more ice cream dripped onto Murasakibara's chest, he went to repeat what he did the first time Momoi stopped him.

"Uh..." She looked at her hand which had caught his big one. There would be no backing out of this now... "I can get that for you."

With that she swung her legs onto the couch so she could kneel beside the massive teenager next to her. She had to do this to actually reach his chest. Hesitantly her tongue peeked out from behind her full lips. Momoi licked over the chocolate stain on her old friend's pale chest, she made sure to keep going until every drop had disappeared.

"Sa-chin." The boy spoke up gesturing to the girl's cone. The hand she was holding it in was beginning to get covering in the dripping liquid. There was no stopping this now, they were really making a mess... Taking a deep breath she boldly moved to straddle Murasakibara's waist.

"I think it is hot in here after all." She commented breathlessly before beginning to pull at his t-shirt. Murasakibara agreed lazily before understanding what she was getting at and removing his top. She was very pleased to see that for being such a couch potato he was keeping in great shape. Without much thought her chocolate cover hand smeared down his chest.

"Sa-chin," Murasakibara whined rubbing the nape of his neck. "You're making me dirty."

"That is the point.~" She hummed with a light giggle passing her lips. She leaned into him again running her tongue over the ice cream she left behind over his chest. Her mouth even paused at his nipple so her teeth could nibble on the pink nub.

"Hey. Cut it out." He continued to scold her in his normal tone of voice. Momoi didn't take him seriously when he talked like that she just continued what she was doing. The pinkette was in for a shock when one large hand grabbed her by the waist turning her so her back was pressing against the armrest. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the basketball player towering above her.

Suddenly the fire in her stomach intensified, she clenched her thighs together again nervously. She didn't think Murasakibara would do something like that. Momoi herself was only willing to take this little snacking session so far. Murasakibara's lilac gaze burned into hers, one of his fingers hooked into the collar of her top. He stretched it out exposing a generous portion of her deep cleavage.

"W-Wait!" Momoi began to beg squirming underneath him. Thoughts of her beloved Kuroko ran through her mind, she had been saving herself for him. There was no way she could throw that away now... E-Even if she wanted to. "Murasakibar-aaaah!" Momoi's nails dug into his back when she felt his lips meet her neck.

The cone that had been in her hand fell to the wood panel floor beneath them. The giant above her growled about the waste of sweets, he sunk his teeth into her neck sucking softly. That would surely leave a hickey behind.

She knew then she wouldn't be able to stop this from proceeding, Momoi was feeling adventurous today. She had chills pushing Murasakibara away just enough to pull her tank top over her head. Her breasts bounced semi-free still hidden behind a frilly black bra. Quickly she grabbed either side of his face pulling him down into a lust filled kiss.

Murasakibara had no complains mingling his tongue with hers as their lips mashed together. His hand explored while this was going on, the palm of his hand massaged one of the round mounds of her chest. She moaned into his mouth in response, her hips bucking upwards in need of his touch.

It was the boy who broke off the kiss early. As he pulled away a string of saliva that kept their lips connected momentarily broke off between them. Murasakibara did something odd then, he gave the ice cream that was still in his free hand a big lick. After that he dove right back in for another kiss.

A surprised moan came from Momoi this time as Murasakibara's tongue was accompanied by a sweet favor. This somehow made the girl beneath him more eager to continue these sinful activities. She was panting heavily by the time Murasakibara broke off the kiss for some air. Her chest rapidly rose and fell with her uneven breaths, she took the moment of rest to unhook the bra she was wearing.

Finally her f-cup breasts were completely bare for him to see. His lilac eyes looked over her carefully before his fingers pinched one of her nipples between them. Momoi bit back a cry so it came out more like whimper. Murasakibara took the next step throwing his own ice cream aside. His long arm reached over the couch scooping up some of the treat Momoi had dropped earlier.

"Hey!" She cried out when his stained hand ran from her neck down to her stomach smearing vanilla and chocolate all over her skin.

"Don't complain now." He responded in a husky voice that made her blush again. She nodded slowly giving her consent before he leaned down capping one of her chocolate covered nipples in his mouth. She arched her back while one of her hands tugged on his purple hair.

His tongue cleaned up the dirtied pink nub but stayed behind to thoroughly lather it with a coat of saliva which Momoi truly appreciated. She sat up straighter pushing weakly on Murasakibara's chest, reluctantly he moved back for her. She quickly moved to start pulling at his shorts trying to get them down his thighs.

The boy didn't waste a moment in pulling his shorts halfway down his thighs along with his underwear. Momoi licked her lips nervously seeing an already erect pillar of flesh jump from the inside of his pants. The pinkette shouldn't have been surprised with its size, after all everything about Murasakibara was big.

Yup... From his height to his name to his cock.

Her fingers moved to grasp in firmly, it pulsed with life in her hand. She gulped beginning to handle the thick appendage in her dainty hands. She glanced up at the boy who had a hazy look in his lilac eyes as he watched both her hands stroke him. Momoi smirked suddenly feeling a little empowered with the new control she had over him.

"Atsushi.~" She sang pleasantly. "Can you sit back for me?"

Murasakibara did as he was told knowing that it would likely benefit him. Momoi repositioned herself kneeling on the floor in front of him between his long legs. Her fingertips ran over his eager member teasingly before they dropped to the puddle of ice cream next to her. She scooped up a little of it before grasping his member.

Momoi began to stroke the boy slowly spreading the treat over the length of his shaft. After thinking she'd teased him long enough the tip of her tongue started swirling around the tip. She capped the crown of his cock every now and then to grant him a little more pleasure.

"Sa-chin..." He groaned out wiping some pink strands away from her pretty face.

She hummed pleasantly beginning to bob her head further down his long shaft. Not too far though, she wasn't ready to take too much in at once. Murasakibara rolled his head back into the couch pillow lifting his hips a bit as if he was begging for more. She ran her tongue firmly over the vein of his length, a chocolate after taste being left behind on her taste buds.

For this being her first time Murasakibara could tell that Momoi was a natural. She was so good he was beginning to feel impatient, so both of his hands moved to her pink hair. He clumped the pink locks into a makeshift ponytail. He tugged on her hair forcing her lips further down his length.

Momoi's jaw clenched as more of his thick member was stuff into her mouth. It wasn't long before her gag reflex started acting up but Murasakibara was merciless. He picked his hips up from the couch beginning to thrust into her mouth. Momoi gagged quite loudly while this occur, she was new to having her windpipe blocked like this.

The huge teenager released his grip on her letting her come up for air. She was panting hard, drool dribbling from the corners of her mouth down onto her breasts. She looked up at the boy while her hand returned to his prick to stroke vigorously.

"Don't waste it." Murasakibara broke the silence. His statement confused her, that was before she noticed the ice cream that remained at the very end of his length. Momoi wasn't sure if she could reach that far...

"Hmmm." She hummed while her nails grazed down his smooth thighs. "Can you help me with that.~"

He didn't need to be told twice. Once more he clumped up her hair before guiding her mouth back to the head of his member. She parted her full lips willingly before being force roughly down onto his length. She started gagging instantly, Murasakibara was going right for it from the start. Her head bobbed up and down his length inching deeper and deeper until all of his cock was force into her mouth. Her tongue was pinned to the bottom of her mouth picking up small traces of favor before he pulled out.

She had a coughing fit when her airways were clear again. Momoi was relieved to see that her mission had been accomplished, his length had been completely clean. Before he was able to suggest something like that again she made the next move.

Momoi lifted her heavy breasts onto Murasakibara's lap, he shuttered feeling his erection brush them. She smirked seeing he was completely under her spell again. Momoi then encased him between her twin mounds, she moaned at the heat now hidden between them. He was completely well lubricated for this now thanks to her saliva, his member was slipping around before she even started.

When she actually did get started a loud moan came from Murasakibara. She quickly moved her breasts up and down his slippy shaft making sure to jiggle them around as she went. When the head of his cock peeked out of her cleavage she would cap it with her lips. Her tongue worked feverishly over it, the tip of her tongue prodded the slit eagerly.

"Sa-chin!" Murasakibara gasped out loud. He began lifting his hips to thrust into the embrace of her breasts. The force of his thrusts caused the bottoms of her mounds to smack loudly against his thighs. "I can't last much longer like this."

"Ah, Yes!~" Momoi moaned out loud signalling Murasakibara's climax.

She capped the head of his cock when he finally exploded. One of her hands moved to his shaft stroking firmly and quickly hoping to milk him for all he was worth. Warm jets of cum began to fill the inside of her mouth. It was pretty bitter but the heat on her tongue felt amazing. She kept him cradled in her mouth until he spent every last drop.

Momoi pulled away from his lap then looking up at the towering figure. She opened her mouth to show Murasakibara the white treat in her mouth before her lips shut again. Momoi opened back up one more time to show the massive player that it was all gone.

She figured that would be the end of it, she was wrong. Long fingers curled around her slender neck pulling her back to her feet, Momoi was shock to see his shaft was still erect.

How did someone so lazy have so much stamina?!

A lustful smile curved her plush lips before she pulled off her remaining clothing, just some short shorts and black lace panties. With those out of the way she was forced to bend over the back of the couch. Anticipation welled up inside her as she waited for the boy behind her to take her.

Murasakibara positioned himself behind her, one of his hands caressing her lower back. Slowly he pushed into her entrance that was really ready for him at this point. Despite that it was still a tight fit. Momoi whined about it hurting and Murasakibara tried to be as gentle as he could until she told him to move.

After a bit Momoi told the boy it was alright to continue. He pushed the rest of his length into her until her ass was pressing flush against his crotch. She moaned loudly, especially when he yanked her hair back roughly.

From that point forward he didn't take it easy on her. Their size different didn't make it any easier on her little body. He bucked forward pounding into her ferociously, tears began forming in her eyes. She couldn't take this, it didn't take much of that before she clenched around him for an intense orgasm. She screeched spasming beneath him riding out the feeling.

"Oh god..." She muttered out collapsing into the couch. Her breasts pressed into the itchy fabric of the couch while she kept her hips held high for Murasakibara. He took full advantage of this continuing to ram into her harder now.

The sound of sweaty skin smacking against skin loudly filled the living room along with soft whimpers from Momoi. Occasionally an animistic growl would pass Murasakibara's lips. She was shaking like a leaf beneath him. Shamefully Kuroko crossed her mind again before she clenched his his cock for a second powerful orgasm. She was literally crying at this point overwhelmed by all the feelings she was receiving.

His large hands tightly gripped the suppleness of her rear as he bucked forward. Her plump ass rippled with each powerful thrust he did, smacking loudly against his crotch. He knew he was at his limit before long.

After a few parting thrusts he pulled out of her warm depths to spend his seed all over her lower back and round behind. He made sure to stroke everything he had left out onto the quivering girl. After he finished he sat back on the coffee table in front of the couch to admire his work. They both didn't move for a long while before Momoi spoke again.

"I can't reach..." She spoke between deep breaths and as she spoke she swayed her hips back and forth for emphasis. Her pink eyes glanced back at the tall player. "Don't waste it..." She finished referring to all the cum he shot onto her back.

Murasakibara gulped.

Ah oh.


End file.
